Star vs the forces of Aku
by eltioRob95
Summary: El guerrero samurai en un intento de volver a su época y deshacer el mal causado por su enemigo jurado, termina en una ciudad de otra dimensión llamada Echo creek, en su estadía, y por pura casualidad, conoce a la princesa Star butterfly y a su amigo de la tierra Marco díaz, ignorando que una amenaza aún peor que los monstruos se cierne sobre Mewni.
1. Tijeras mágicas

"Hace mucho tiempo en una tierra distante, yo Aku el amo de la oscuridad, desencadené un mal indescriptible

Pero un tonto guerrero samurái, que blande una espada mágica

Decidió oponerse a mí

(sonido de espadazos.)

Antes del último golpe, abrí un portal en el tiempo y lo envié al futuro, donde mi maldad es la ley, ahora, el tonto intenta regresar al pasado, y alejarse del futuro que soy YO, Akuuuuu"

"Algo raro vas a ver

Y de otra dimensión

No soy de aquí , pues

Nací en un mundo distintooo

Algo raro vas a ver,

¡Será divertido!

No soy de aquí,pues

Soy de otro mundo, Wo hoo!

¡Sííí!

Con arcoíris, perritos locos.

Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-PAAAAAA

Ahí algo raro vas a ver

Y de otra dimensión

No soy de aquí, pues

Soy de un mundo distintoooo.

STAR VS THE FORCES OF AKU

En las altas cordilleras andinas, alguien muy ajeno al paisaje se dispersaba con tranquilidad, un sujeto que llevaba puesto un Gi, tenía el cabello atado formando una pequeña coleta, llevaba una vaina que guardaba una espada, y no cualquier espada, si no una de origen sobrenatural, la única arma capaz a de derrotar a las fuerzas del mal y erradicarlas para siempre.

El caminante no era nada más que el célebre samurái llamado Jack, Jack estaba en su búsqueda de hallar un portal del tiempo para regresar a su época y a su hogar, y revertir el mal que su enemigo jurado había causado en este maldito futuro deprimente.

Cuando el samurái estaba rondando una de las muchas ciudades futurísticas denominadas "Ciudades de Aku" había oído de un rumor que sin duda llamó su atención.

(Flashback)

Jack se encontraba bebiendo su agua caliente, el cual le servía para preparar uno de sus deliciosos té tradicionales de su ahora olvidada cultura. El té de sencha, escuchó a un par de sujetos que al juzgar por su vestimenta (poncho y sombrero de gaucho.) parecían ser de muy al sur del planeta tierra.

Era lo único curioso que vió, aparte de cyborgs y aliens, dándose palizas.

-Te lo juro amigo, yo realmente he visto al misterioso hechicero de las cordilleras andinas, y he visto sus famosas tijeras mágicas con las que crea los portales-

Eso despertó la curiosidad del samurái ¿es posible algo así? ¿un objeto que puede crear portales? ¿podria crear portales del tiempo?

-el que tenga esas tijeras…- continuaba el gaucho

-podrá ir a donde quisiera, con sólo abrir un portal con ellas-

Una mano toca el hombro del humilde gaucho. Era Jack.

-disculpe, ese hechicero del que habló… ¿en dónde se encuentra?- preguntó el samurái

-está en las cordilleras andinas, están muy al sur- respondió el gaucho.

-Gracias-

-Yo no iría ahí, si fuera tú- le advirtió uno de los gauchos.

-Yo ví al hechicero, por que me acogió en medio de una terrible tormenta de nieve, según la leyenda,el mismo Aku maldijo ese lugar a nevar por siempre al no poder hallar al anciano-

-Asi que el hechicero es un anciano- pensó Jack para sí mismo.

-Gracias, pero aún debo intentarlo-

(Fin del flashback)

Jack notó una curiosidad extraña, la cordillera en donde estaba, no nevaba ni en lo más mínimo, quizás sólo era incierta , parte de la leyenda en que Aku condenó las cordilleras andinas a nevar por siempre, pero uno nunca sabe.

A lo lejos Jack por fin pudo ver una diminuta choza ¿un montañez que vive ahí tal vez?

El samurái se acerca con cautela, se asoma a la choza que aparentemente estaba abierta.

-¿Hola?-

¡RRRAAARRGH!

Un puma salta sobre Jack sorprendiéndolo, Jack patea con ambas piernas al felino haciéndolo saltar hacia el otro, se pone rápidamente de pie, y empieza a envainar su espada en defensa, el puma se pone en posición de acecho, Jack estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando de repente.

-ALTO ¡los dos!-

Grita un anciano saliendo tranquilamente de la choza. Jack se fija en el anciano, el llevaba partes de lo que aparentaba ser, una armadura medieval, pero con símbolos que nunca había visto en su vida.

-¡Spuky!- gritó el anciano al felino

-¿¡qué te he dicho yo de atacar a gente que sólo está de paso!?-

El puma responde con un rugido, Jack sólo se quedó en silencio.

-¡ya sé que el maleducado se asomó a nuestro hogar! ¡soy viejo no ciego!-

-disculpe las molestias- habló Jack

\- no quise venir a molestar en su morada, pero estoy buscando a un hechicero-

-Oh ¿enserio?- respondió el anciano tomando una taza y bebiendo lo que parecía ser leche.

\- si ¿sabe donde está?-

-Por supuesto que lo sé, vivo aquí-

-dígamelo por favor-

-Lo estas viendo- respondía el anciano mientras miraba su taza vacía.

Jack abrió los ojos de la impresión, y se presentó ante él con todo el respeto posible.

-Gran hechicero, me presento, mi nombre es Jack, y he venido de muy lejos para me conceda un gran favor-

El anciano lo mira de pies a cabeza.

-¿tu eres al que llaman "Samurai Jack"?-

-¿sabe mi nombre?-

-por supuesto, tus buenas hazañas hacen eco hasta en estos lugares casi cercanos al fin del mundo-

El anciano le hace una seña para que pase a su choza.

-Pasa, primero que nada te invitaré a comer algo, luego te contaré de las tijeras, y tú- dijo dirgiendo su mirada al puma.

-vigila afuera, no quisiera tener más visitas inesperadas-

-¿inesperadas?- preguntó Jack.

-¿No te parece raro que después de tantos años deje de nevar?- decía el anciano con certeza.

Minutos más tarde, Jack estaba bebiendo leche, era cálida y muy nutritiva.

-delicioso ¿de qué animal es esta leche?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-alpaca- respondió el anciano directamente.

-ahora podemos hablar, sé por que estás aquí, quieres usar mis tijeras mágicas ¿no es así?-

-Exacto- respondió Jack

-me preguntaba si enserio esas tijeras pueden llevarte a donde tu quisieras-

-No sólo eso- respondió el anciano.

-puede llevarte incluso a otros mundos, otras realidades que ni te imaginas-

-¿pero puede llevarme a mi propia época?- preguntó Jack

-nunca se ha probado las tijeras para tal cosa, pero… podría ser- decía el anciano.

-Por favor, présteme sus tijeras podría intentarlo- pidió Jack.

-es que no sé si debería prestartelas- dijo el anciano.

-Necesito estas tijeras , para volver a mi tierra de vez en cuando-

-¿quiere decir que usted no pertenece aquí, a este mundo?-

-Así es, soy un centinela que proviene de otra dimensión, una realidad alterna-

-Ya veo-

-Estoy aquí por que mi reina me otorgó el cargo de vigilar que la mayor fuerza del mal, no se apodere de mi tierra y sus secretos mágicos-

-Aku- respondió Jack al pensar a quien se refería el anciano.

Él asintió en respuesta.

-Mi guardia ya debería acabado hace años, mi reina debió haber enviado a alguien más en mi reemplazo-

-¿y cuál es el reino de donde provienes?- preguntó Jack con cierta curiosidad.

-Mi reino se llama Mew…-

BOOOM!

Una gran explosión los sorprende haciéndolos volar de la choza a ambos, cuando levantaron sus miradas, el humilde hogar estaba en llamas.

Una gran sombra se cierne sobre ellos, Jack reconoce las formaciones de cuernos de la gran sombra.

-Aku- Jack se voltea a verlo con odio.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA TONTO SAMURÁI!- dijo el demonio riendo con maldad.

-Debo darte las gracias, te estuve observando de lejos, sabía que si paraba la gran tormenta de nieve, tú me conducirías al Centinela, TÚ GRAN TONTO AJAJAJAJAJAJA-

El puma se lanza a atacar a Aku, pero él le da un manotazo haciéndolo impactar contra las duras paredes montañosas.

-¡Spoky!- Exclamó el anciano.

-Descuide- dijo Jack.

-Yo detendré a Aku, Usted váyase y póngase a salvo-

Jack desenvaina su katana mágica, Aku toma la forma de un enorme puma y comienza a atacar al Samurai con zarpasos.

Jack los esquiva con su Espada, da un salto sobre Aku para intentar tajarlo por detrás, el maestro de los maestros nota que el anciano estaba tratando de escapar, usa su telequinesis y crea una gran pared de roca enfrente del anciano para evitar que huya.

-¡Nadie se escabulle de Aku una segunda vez, me entregarás esas tijeras!- exclamó él

-¡Nunca tendrás estas tijeras!- respondió el anciano con dureza,

El las buscó por toda su vestimenta, pero no estaban, alguien las había tomado.

-¿En donde están?-

Aku nota eso, abandona su forma de Puma y vuelve a su forma original, pensó lo peor, se volteó hacia atrás para ver al samurái con las tijeras en su mano izquierda.

El shogun del dolor abre grande los ojos temiendo lo peor.

-Mi búsqueda por fin acabará-

Jack abre un portal con las tijeras.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- gritó el anciano.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Aku.

La encarnación del mal intenta lanzarse sobre el samurái, pero ya era tarde, el guerrero ya había atravesado el portal.

Aku estaba aterrado ¿y si viajo al pasado? Se voltea a ver el anciano.

-¡TÚ!- señaló Aku con su filoso dedo.

-¿a donde se fue el samurai? ¿fué al pasado? ¡responde!-

-Las tijeras se crearon para atravesar dimensiones , no se sabe si también sirven para viajar al pasado- responde el anciano.

-¿quieres decir que sólo pudo ir a otro mundo?- decía Aku en un ligero tono de alivio.

-Vas a decirme a dónde se fué- Exigió el tirano.

-Eso… jamás te lo diré- dijo el anciano con determinación.

-Bien- respondió Aku empezando a enfadarse, sus flameantes ojos empezaron a brillar.

-espero que tengas recuerdos de tu antiguo hogar, por que quedará hecho cenizas, una vez que yo AKU llegue allí-

El anciano sólo cierra los ojos, recordando a su gente y amigos de su viejo hogar.

El shogun del dolor dispara su visión de rayos láser, haciendo cenizas al viejo centinela.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿dónde está tu reina ahora?- dijo el shogun del dolor con burla

Ahora Aku toca su barba roja de fuego, muy pensativo.

-¿Ahora a dónde habrá ido ese tonto?-

(Echo Creek, Planeta tierra…)

-¡ATAQUEN! ¡Y TRAIGANME ESA VARITA!- gritaba un pequeño hombre pájaro de baja estatura, quien estaba guiando a un grupo de monstruos a atacar a un par de chicos.

Una era una chica de cabello rubio que tenía puesto unos cuernos rojos, que eran señal de rebeldía, otro era un chico de ascendencia latina que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color roja y se defendía con muchos movimientos de karate.

-¡Golpe narval!- gritaba la chica expulsando energía colorida y narvales através de una llamativa varita que tenía dos pequeñas alas, con una estrella en el medio.

-Yaaaa- gritaba el chico mientras golpeaba y pateaba a cada monstruo que se le ponía de frente.

-Vaya Star, parece que Ludo trajo a más monstruos- dijo el chico mientras daba un golpe hacia un monstruo que intentó atacarlo por detrás.

-SÍ, pero no es como si realmente con eso logre arrebatarme mi varita Marco- respondía la chica llamada Star mientras disparaba otra ráfaga de energía.

Después de un rato, Los monstruos quedaron rendidos en el suelo, ninguno no daba más para seguir luchando.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritaba el líder de baja estatura.

-¿quieres más Ludo?- preguntaba Star desafiante.

El adversario llamado Ludo hizo un berrinche, pero suspiró en derrota.

-No-

Ludo dirigió su mirada a sus secuaces.

-¡son un montón de inútiles! ¡ya levántense y vamonos!- ordenó el sacando sus tijeras para abrir el portal.

Todos los monstruos se levantaron, algunos con dificultad, los monstruos ayudaron a caminar a los que no podían desplazarse por sí solos.

-¡Vamos, muévanse!-

Todos los monstruos secuaces habían atravesado el portal, Ludo fue el último en irse, no sin antes voltearse hacia Star y decir.

-Esta será la última que me vences, la próxima regresaré con un magnífico plan que hará que grites de agonía….bueno si no de terror, te lo aseguro Star butterfly-

-Sí si lo que digas Ludo- respondía la rubia rodando los ojos.

Ludo entrecierra los ojos en ella y luego desaparece en el portal.

-Bueno- dijo Star volteánse hacia Marco.

-Ahora que se acabó ¿que tal si vamos a comer en algún lugar? ¿qué dices?-

-Pues, no tenemos escuela hoy- respondió el chico llamado Marco

\- ¿qué tal si vamos a Pizzalandia?-

-oh eso estaría bien-

Ambos fueron caminando a través de las calles de Echo creek hasta que por fin llegaron a destino, antes de entrar Marco se pone serio frente a la joven princesa.

-Cuando entremos ahí Star, trata de no crear ningún incidente mágico-

-No exageres Marco- respondió la rubia

\- y sí, lo prometo, no haré ningún incidente mágico-

Marco sonríe.

-bien-

Le abre la puerta del local como un caballero para que Star entrara primero.

-Aw gracias marco-

Se sorprendieron al ver un montón de gente reclamando, y gritando dentro del negocio.

-¡Ya vete de aquí!-

-¡queremos nuestras pizzas!-

-¡ya échalo de aquí, Emilio!-

-¿Qué estará pasando?- preguntó Star.

-No lo sé- respondió Marco.

-Pero iré a ver, quédate aquí-

Marco se adentra entre la gente queriendo pasar.

-¡disculpen! ¡permiso por favor! ¡disculpe señorita! ¡déjenme pasar!-

El pizzero conocido como Emilio estaba discutiendo con un extraño.

-Ya te dije que estás en Echo creek, y no sé nada de lo que me estás preguntando ¡asi qué lárgate, estás espantando a mis clientes!-

Dijo el pizzero con molestia.

Marco aparece en el mostrador frente a él.

-¿qué ocurre Emilio?-

-Oh hola Marco, espero que me puedas ayudar, este loco me pregunta sobre una puerta del tiempo no sé qué-

-Portal del tiempo- corrigió el extraño.

-y no soy ningún loco, usted no es muy educado-

-¡Tu no a mi no me das clases de educación!- gritó el pizzero enfadándose.

Marco observa al sujeto tenía una vestimenta muy completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿un samurái?- pensó el.

-Escucha, no sé quien seas- dijo Marco hablándole al extraño.

-pero mi mejor amiga y yo vinimos a comer una rica y deliciosa pizza, haga el favor de retirarse-

-¡Marco, espera!- dijo Star apareciendo de repente detrás de Marco.

-¿Star? ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido hasta aquí?-

Star miró al sujeto desconocido de pies a cabeza, llevaba una túnica blanca, unas sandalias de madera, tenía una vaina en la cual guardaba una espada, por su apariencia supuso que era un guerrero.

-Bonita túnica- dijo Star.

-es un Gi, pero gracias- respondió el misterioso extraño.

Star estaba maravillada con él ¿de dónde había salido?, nunca había visto un guerrero que no sea de Mewni, ¿puede ser un guerrero de la tierra?

-¿Eres un guerrero?-

-Lo soy, me dicen Jack-

-Yo soy Star, Star butterfly- saludo dándole la mano en señal de amistad.

-Emm ¿Star?- preguntó Marco, observó al sujeto vestido de samurái.

Entrecerró los ojos en él con sospecha.

-¿de donde vendrá este sujeto?- pensó el

-No parece ser de Echo creek-

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Bien este es mi segundo fanfic crossover, espero que les haya gustado, veo que nadie hizo un crossover de estas dos series, así que me place ser el primero en escribirlo, Bueno les cuento cómo va esta trama, Jack creyó la leyenda de que las tijeras mágicas llevarían a donde quisiera al que las portara, eso es cierto en parte, pero no lo llevan al pasado como el pensaba, por que nunca nadie las usó para eso anteriormente, en cambio lo llevó a Echo creek, donde se topa con la princesa de Mewni, Star butterfly.**

 **Este fanfic tendría lugar en algún momento de la primera temporada de "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" y antes de los acontecimientos de la quinta y nueva temporada de Samurái Jack 2017, antes de que Jack perdiera su Katana, sus esperanzas y cayera en la locura, y Aku en depresión.**

 **Los de los gauchos y laS cordilleras andinas, es una referencia al país donde se dobla "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" Argentina. en el segundo cap, se hablará de cómo jack llega a Echo creek.**

 **Este fic comparte el mismo universo con el otro crossover "El consejo de una amiga" les ha hablado "EltioRob95" nos leemos : )**


	2. La princesa y el samurái

**La princesa y el samurái.**

Jack había abierto el portal con las tijeras mágicas, había abierto un portal con ellas.

-Portal llévame a mi tiempo- dijo el samurai deduciendo que tal vez el portal sea conciente y necesite saber el destino que el portador de las tijeras desee.

En un segundo, se podía observar el portal o entrada hacia el otro lado, Jack corre directamente hacia el, ¿será posible? ¿después de tanto tiempo finalmente lo logrará? ¿cambiará el pasado y logrará regresar con honor junto a su familia? Todos esos pensamientos invadían su mente.

Cuando llega al otro lado, pronto ve que el lugar que supuestamente sería su antiguo hogar, era un paisaje completamente distinto.

Una extensa masa de alquitrán en estado sólido, formando un aparente y largo camino en la tierra, sobre ellos pasaban unos carruajes metálicos, no le costó mucho tiempo deducir que eran algún tipo de medios de transporte.

Un montón de casas ordenadas en una cuadra cada una, casas que no tenían ninguna de las características que tendría una antigua casa japonesa, de las muchas que recordaba.

Jack miró a las tijeras con mucha duda y una confusión notable.

-¿a dónde me has traido?-

El Samurai pensó que tal vez sólo fue un error de las tijeras mágicas, que tal vez lo trajo a una época errónea a la que el deseaba.

Se dispuso a utilizarlas una vez más, hasta que un pensamiento más lo invade en su trance, haciendo que desista de usar las tijeras nuevamente.

¿en dónde estoy? ¿qué tipo de sitio es este? ¿será otra época en tiempo pretérito? Y si es así ¿en dónde está Aku? debería alguna imagen representativa de él. Esas fueron las dudas que se planteaba Jack en su interior.

Un enorme sonido lo arranca de sus pensamientos, un bocinazo de un camión, Jack sin darse cuenta estaba sobre la calle interfiriendo con el habitual andar de los conductores y automovilistas, reacciona rápidamente saltando hacia la vereda.

-¡Ten cuidado Lunático!- gritó el camionero quien se perdía en la distancia.

Aunque este mundo, época o lo que sea, era una vista algo nueva para él, al menos no era tan confuso como las muchas ciudades futurísticas paganas de su enemigo a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver obligadamente en sus viajes.

Jack pensó que lo mejor sería no usar las tijeras, tal vez eso podría empeorar la situación, nada era seguro.

-hey tú, qué onda-

La voz lo saca de sus pensamientos nuevamente, Jack rápidamente y con cautela dirige su mirada a la habitante local de este curioso poblado.

Era una chica joven no más de catorce o quince años, tenía el cabello azul oscuro y ojos color café, llevaba una chaqueta color azul sobre una blusa de color verde oliva, una falda tableada de color amarillo, con una gorra puesta, llevaba en su mano derecha un envase de yogurt bebible

-Mi nombre es Janna ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó la chica con cierta curiosidad al sujeto que estaba viendo.

-Un gusto conocerte Janna, me dicen Jack-

El samurái inclina la cabeza educadamente en señal de saludo.

-Qué buen disfraz de Samurái- dijo Janna

\- ¿irás a alguna convención?-

-Oh, esto no es un disfraz, En verdad soy un samurái- dijo Jack respondiendo con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Janna sonando un poco escéptica.

-Bueno, ahora que te veo bien de cerca- decía la chica mientras caminaba alrededor de Jack analizándolo.

-Tienes una katana de verdad, así que debo asumir que…- Janna abre los ojos de la impresión al ver el símbolo imperial en la vestimenta. Cosa que en ningún cosplay de samuráis de cuarta se ha visto.

-¡Oh vaya, realmente eres un Samurai! bueno, no debería sorprenderme tanto, tengo una compañera de mi clase que es una princesa mágica de otra dimensión, imaginarás mi envidia sana, es que a mi me encanta mucho la magia-

-dime Janna ¿sabes en dónde me encuentro? ¿y de casualidad el nombre de Aku no te suena?-

-Bueno Jack, primero ,estás en Echo creek, Los ángeles, segundo no, no me suena ese tal Aku, pero si he leído sobre un demonio llamado Akuma una vez-

-Entonces debo asumir que estas tijeras sólo me trajeron a otra realidad, y no a otra época desconocida, tal como el centinela me había dicho-

-¿Así que vienes de otra dimensión también? Eso lo explica todo- dijo Janna aclarando sus dudas.

-Sí, pero yo en realidad esperaba viajar al pasado y cumplir con mi misión-

-Oh,ya veo- Un pensamiento invadió la mente de Janna.

-Star butterfly ¡eso es!- dijo la chica haciendo un chasquido de dedos.

-¿qué?-

-Mi amiga mágica, la princesa Star butterfly- dijo Janna con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ella sabe de magia y hechizos, ella podría ayudarte con tu problema-

-¿sabes donde se encuentra ella?- preguntó Jack.

-Sí, yo puedo llevarte hasta ella- responde la chica del gorro.

-Oh te lo agradezco mucho Janna-

-Descuida, Oh espera- dijo Janna deteniendo a Jack recordando algo de hace un rato.

(FLASHBACK)

En el salón de clases en el instituto Echo creek hace unas horas.

-Oye Star, después de clases podríamos ir al patio de mi casa a quemar a atrapar algunas arañas y quemarlas con la lupa-

-Oh Janna, en verdad me encantaría eso, pero recordé que tenía que ir con marco a conocer Pizzalandia después de clases, así que será en otra ocasión, lo prometo-

-Oh está bien, lo entiendo, tienes suerte de que a mi encante con toda el alma pizzalandia, son realmente deliciosas.-

(Fin del Flashback.)

-¿qué ocurre Janna?- preguntó Jack.

-Star no debe estar en su casa ahora, debe estar en pizzalandia-

-¿Pizzalandia?-

-Si ,no me digas que no conoces la pizza-

-Emm si, la conozco, pero nunca la he probado-

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes, andando-

Jack sigue a la chica quien unas cuantas manzanas de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente llegan a destino, el famoso local de pizza, Pizzalandia.

-Bueno, entra ahí y pregunta por Star butterfly, seguro el pizzero Emilio ya la conoce-

-Bueno, gracias Janna- agradeció Jack con la mano izquierda en el pecho.

-Estoy en deuda contigo-

-de nada guapo- respondió la chica del gorro dando un guiño.

-Ahora entra-

Unos minutos después….

-Oh hola marco, espero que me puedas ayudar – dijo el pizzero llamado Emilio

\- este loco me pregunta sobre una puerta del tiempo no sé que cosa-

Jack observa al joven a quien el pizzero le hablaba, a juzgar por su tono de piel, supuso que tal vez se tratara de un latino y de descendiente del mismo, luego de eso se dispone a corregir los dichos del pizzero.

-Portal del tiempo- dijo Jack

-Y no soy ningún Loco, usted no es muy educado-

-Tú a mí no me das clases de educación!- gritó el pizzero enfadándose.

Marco analiza la vestimenta del sujeto, que era completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Un samurái?- Pensó el para sí mismo.

-Escucha, no se quien seas- dijo Marco hablándole al extraño.

-Pero mi mejor amiga y yo vinimos a comer una deliciosa y rica pizza, haga el favor de retirarse-

Dijo él severo, no le gustaba que nada ni nadie lo atrasara de su rica pizza favorita.

-¡Marco espera!- dijo Star apareciendo de repente detrás de Marco.

-¿Star? ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido hasta aquí?-

Jack observó a la chica que estaba con el chico llamado marco, tenía una largo cabello rubio hasta las rodillas, ojos azules como el cielo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las llamativas marcas de corazón en cada mejilla.

La princesa mágica observo al misterioso extraño de pies a cabeza, su vestimenta era una túnica blanca, unas sandalias de madera. Tenía una vaina en la cual guardaba su espada, por su apariencia supuso que tal vez sería un guerrero.

-bonita túnica- dijo Star

-Es un Gi, pero gracias- respondió Jack.

Star estaba maravillado con él.

-¿de donde salió el?- pensó ella para sí misma.

-Nunca he visto un guerrero que no sea de Mewni, ¿será un guerrero de la tierra? , y si lo fuera ¿por qué no lleva armadura?-

-¿Eres un guerrero?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, lo soy, me dicen Jack-

-Yo soy Star, Star butterfly- dijo dando la mano de en señal de amistad.

-Emm ¿Star? –

Marco miró al sujeto vestido de Samurái.

Entrecerró los ojos en él con sospecha.

-¿de dónde vendrá este sujeto?- pensó el chico latino.

-No parece ser de Echo creek-

-¿Star butterfly?- dijo Jack recordando lo que le había mencionado la joven llamada Janna.

-Eres la princesa mágica de la que me hablaron ¿cierto?-

-Oh ¿me conoces?- dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, Una chica llamada Janna dijo que estarías aquí y que me ayudarías-

-Oh Janna banana, esa chica pícara- dijo Star desviando la mirada con simpatía.

-Star ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo Marco poniendo la mano en el hombro a la Mewmana.

-dame un minuto-

Star se voltea hacia su mejor amigo.

-¿qué pasa Marco?-

-Star ¿No te parece un poco extraño que un samurái aparezca de la nada en una pizzería para verte?-

Star se voltea a ver Jack quien le manda una calida sonrisa.

-Nop, ¿ y qué es un Samurái?-

-Star, un Samurái es un antiguo linaje de guerreros entrenados y diestros en el arte de la espada-

-Ooooh eso suena ¡fantástico!-

-¿No se te Ocurre que a lo mejor Ludo lo mandó a destruirnos y luego llevarle la varita?-

Star resopló en respuesta.

-Ay Marco, que imaginación la tuya, por que uno, Ludo siempre usa alguno de sus secuaces monstruos, el odia a los Mewmanos y no usaría a alguien que le recordaría a ellos, dos, según él fue Janna la que lo guió a nosotros-

-Y lo trajo Janna, es más extraño todavía- dijo Marco aún con desconfianza.

-No exageres, ayudaré a Jack, mientras tanto se quedará con nosotros en nuestra casa-

Star fué corriendo a hacia Jack.

-STAR! Nooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó en voz baja.

-STAR Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (corriendo hacia Jack sin dejar de mirar a Marco)

-Oye Jack ¿no quieres pasar los días en nuestra casa? Así veo cómo resuelvo tu problema-

-Emm claro, por supuesto, me sentiría honrado princesa-

Star dio un breve grito de emoción, Jack sonríe ante la alegre e hiperactiva personalidad de la chica.

-Bueno vamos Jack-

-Pero Star- dijo Marco.

\- ¿qué hay de la pizza?-

-¡Vamos Marco!-

Marco se dio un golpe a la cara.

-Oh grandioso-

El desde hacía unas semanas planeaba llevar a Star a conocer Pizzalandia, y enseñarle lo rico que es comer una Pizza por primera vez.

Star y marco se llevaron al samurái, los clientes de la pizzería dieron gritos de festejo, ya que al fín serían atendidos sin atrasos.

En la casa de los Díaz, los señores Díaz se quedaron algo impresionados con el nuevo amigo que trajo la princesa y su hijo. Aunque con Star butterfly toda podría pasar, Jack se presentó cortésmente ante ellos, les dijo que se quedaría unos días y les preguntó si no les será una molestia, Los señores Díaz se miraron algo dudosos, Atrás de Jack , Marco les hacía señas para que le negaran rotundamente la estadía.

Pero Star frunció los labios y puso ojos de cachorro , cosa que los señores Díaz no pudieron resistir, y le dijeron a Jack que podía quedarse.

Star dio un salto en señal de triunfo, en cambio Marco desvió la mirada molesto.

-Bueno Jack ¿no tienes hambre?- dijo la señora Díaz siendo hospitalaria.

-Se lo agradezco ,pero no tengo hambre- respondió Jack educadamente.

\- sólo tengo Sed-

-Oh ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Un jugo? ¿una gaseosa?-

-Agua caliente estaría bien-

-Está bien- respondió la señora Díaz algo extrañada por la petición de Jack.

Jack se sienta sobre sus rodillas en el sofá de la casa, saca unas hojas de debajo de su manga derecha, las derrama en su vaso de agua caliente, y con una cuchara revuelve el agua con las hojas, creando uno de sus famosos té de Sencha, tradicionales de Japón, degustó su brebaje con toda la alegría del mundo, esta bebida era lo único que lo desestresaba de su tediosa búsqueda.

Jack no lo sabía, pero Star lo estaba observando, la forma en la que el Samurái preparó el té le pareció un poco interesante a la heredera de Mewni.

-Debe ser un té muy rico- se dijo para sí misma.

-No no lo es- dijo Marco apareciendo al lado de Star.

-Tienen un sabor muy amargo si lo pruebas la primera vez-

-AAAAH!- Star pega un salto.

-No te me aparezcas así Marco- dijo la rubia regañándolo.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. Ven a mi habitación- dijo Marco.

La princesa mágica acompaña a su mejor amigo hacia su habitación.

Star se sentó en su cama, mientras Marco estaba moviendo cosas en su armario, buscando algo.

-¿por qué me trajiste aquí Marco?-

Marco saca un gran libro azul, desempolvándolo de un soplido.

Star leyó la portada de ese libro.

"Todo sobre los Samurais"

-Con que tenías esto-

Marco abre el libro y comienza leerlo.

-Dice así

"los Samuráis fueron una gran variedad de guerreros del antiguo Japón, el origen del nombre no está aclarado, sin embargo la palabra significa "Servir" o "que sirve" -

-Ohhh así que eso es un samurái- dijo Star

\- ¿y a quién serviría Jack?-

-Bueno, según dice este libro- decía Marco leyendo.

\- los Samuráis estaban al servicio del emperador de Japón, estuvieron combatiendo en muchas guerras civile , estuvieron presentes en muchas eras de ese lejano país, entre ellas se pueden citar, Era kofun, Era Azuka, Periodo sengoku, era Tokugawa, restauración Meijí, entre otros-

-Eso es genial debe haber muchos de ellos en Japón ¿no?- dijo Star inocentemente imaginando un montón de samuráis parecidos a Jack.

-Están extintos Star, ya no existen, son de una época remota, es por eso que pienso que algo apesta con este tal Jack, puede ser algún demente que cree que es un Samurái, y tal vez nos descuartize con esa espada mientras estemos durmiendo!- Eso último lo dijo alarmado.

Star sólo hizo una sonoras carcajadas en respuesta a las ocurrencias del chico latino.

-Jajaja oh Marco, has estado viendo demasiadas películas de Terror y animé, No pasará nada créeme, Jack parece ser una buena persona, incluso podría jurar que parece no conocer casi nada de Echo creek al igual que yo-

-Ah ya veo, te identificas con él- dijo Marco

-está bien, pero yo aún no confió en el-

-Bueno, piensa lo que quieras- respondió la rubia

-verás que yo tengo razón-

-Esperemos que la tengas-

-lo que me pregunto es- dijo la rubia con mucha duda.

-¿qué ayuda querrá Jack de mí?-

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Bien, espero que les haya encantado este segundo capítulo, Jack apenas conoce Star, sabe que es una princesa mágica según lo que le dijo Janna, Jack piensa que Star butterfly podría devolverlo a su época, pero lo que no sabe es que Star no sabe manejar bien su varita, así que si algo inesperado pasará con eso pero lo verán en otro capítulo, Sip, Marco no le cae muy bien Jack, cree que podría ser una amenaza para su mejor amiga, quiere protegerla por eso, trata de decirle a Star que tenga cuidado con él, no lo culpo, apenas conocen a Jack, pero pronto verá que las intenciones no son malas, mucho menos egoístas.**

 **Me alegré mucho de que saliera el intro de la 3ra temporada de "Star vs las fuerzas del mal" que decidí escribir este segundo capítulo como celebración, Les ha hablado "elTioRob95" nos leemos dejen Review por favor, sea english o Español.**


	3. presentimiento y hechizos

**Presentimiento y Hechizos.**

 _ **"Eclipsa te has atrevido a traicionarme y ahora tu tierra natal pagará el precio por tu insolencia"**_

 _ **"¡MUERE MOON!"**_

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!-

Una pesadilla había despertado a Jack de la nada, el quería tomarse sólo una breve siesta, en cambio se había quedado dormido en el sofá, estas últimas horas el samurai había tenido una experiencia muy interesante, igual esta no sería la primera vez que termina en una dimensión desconocida, si es que no es otra época distante.

Primero había caminado un millar de kilómetros, a través de una interminable cadena de montañas, rogando que el viaje no fuera en vano y que ese supuesto hechicero no fueran sólo leyendas, Luego lo había atacado un puma, y por último no pudo evitar que Aku lo siguiera para intentar aplastar y arrebatarle para siempre su intento de volver a casa como usualmente lo hace.

Por cierto se había librado de él por ahora ¿pero por cuanto tiempo? Eso no le preocupaba desde el momento en que el maestro de la oscuridad le arrebatara a sus padres, su pueblo, su identidad y su infancia que fue hace unos veinticinco años para el y a la vez hace un montón de tiempo para la gente que conoció en el futuro, un recuerdo muy distante pero vivo.

Estaba un poco contento de poder conocer a una princesa de personalidad muy enérgica y alegre como lo era Star butterfly, al parecer ella si tuvo una niñez y adolescencia feliz sin preocupaciones, a veces el se hubiera preguntado como se vería el mismo una vida donde Aku jamás hubiera regresado, y jamás le hubiera quitado todo lo que fue parte esencial de él, el samuraí suspiró con pesar.

-Supongo que eso nunca lo sabré-

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte, en la dimensión de Mewni…

El inframundo, El sub-reinado de los Lucitor.

Una serie de terremotos que solamente afectaban el reinado subterráneo estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a todos las criaturas viciadas del lugar, normalmente, esto podría significar sólo dos cosas, dos posibilidades, la primera es que se acerca el fin de su multiverso mágico, la segundaes que algo perturbaba a la temible reina Lucitor , eso sería algo novedoso y a la vez atemorizante para sus demoniacos súbditos ,una de esas dichas posibilidades era la menos probable.

El hijo de la reina y el futuro gobernante del subsuelo, un joven, con rasgos humanos en su apariencia, hijo de la unión de una mujer demonio y un Mewniano, tres bellos ojos como de serafín, heredados del padre, cabello color salmón, dos cuernos en la parte superior de la cabeza cuyas puntas son blancas como las de un toro, piel blanquesina rosa, orejas y nariz puntiagudas, su nombra era Tomás Lucitor, más conocido como Tom.

El chico demonio estaba flotando y meditando sobre su cama, pensativo sobre cómo podría reconquistar a la hermosa hija de Moon, el enorme temblor lo sacó de su gran trance y rápidamente salió de su habitación y se fue corriendo hacia los aposentos de su madre, temiendo por el estado de su madre.

Otra persona se unió en su trote , era alguien igual de joven de él, pero era mayor, de apariencia tímida, era su padre. El rey y segundo al mando del subsuelo.

-Tú también lo sentiste ¿no?- decía Tom sin parar de correr.

-Hijo, todo el averno lo sintió- respondió su padre.

-Creí que esto no pasaría hasta dentro de unos tres milenios- dijo el chico demoniaco levantando la ceja.

-Créeme hijo, yo también estoy tan sorprendido como tú-

Padre e hijo al fin habían llegado al centro del inframundo, donde estaba el castillo Lucitor, entraron corriendo hacia las escaleras que estaban en el lado izquierdo, Tom Lucitor encendió las llamas con sus manos, las disparó sobre el suelo, salió disparado hacia arriba para no perder tiempo con las escaleras.

No se molestó en abrir las puertas, más bien las incineró con sus llamas, de la preocupación que tenía, detrás de el llega su padre. Encontraron a la reina demonio tendida en su cama, completamente despierta. Con una seria, algo que es usual en ella, pero esta expresión, era como si algo realmente serio podría ocurrir.

-cariño ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó el Rey en tono preocupado junto con Tom.

-Mamá ¿está todo bien? sentimos un temblor y…-

La reina Lucitor levantó su mano, en señal de que le permitan aclarar sus dudas. La reina sólo se podía expresar vocalmente por y mediante rugidos, Los demonios que no podían hablar, podían comunicarse telepáticamente, ese fue el caso con la reina Lucitor.

-Grrrrr grrrrrrrr raaaaarrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrr raaar raaaaaaarrr -

(querido hijo, querido esposo, yo estoy bien, pero la verdad es que no me siento tranquila, nada tranquila, tuve un sueño premonitorio, un mal verdadero se aproximará a las tierras de Moon con el objetivo de devastarlas y traer dolor a sus habitantes, presiento que esta vez no será una guerra, será una usurpación acompañada de masacre y destrucción, incluso los monstruos estarán en serio peligro, no solamente los Mewnianos)

Ante la terrible revelación, El rey tragó saliva, en cambio , Tom abrió grande los ojos, La reina aún postrada en su cama los seguía observando con un inmovible rostro de seriedad, aún tenía mucho que decir.

-Raaaaaaaaaarrrgg grrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarh-

(Quiero que cierren todas las puertas y portales de Acceso al inframundo, sólo hasta que sea seguro volver a abrirlas, no permitiré que esta oscuridad se acerque a mis dominios)

Sentenció La reina con certeza. Su esposo asintió.

-Como tú ordenes, mi cielo-

-Espera padre!- Tom lo detuvo, su progenitor lo observó. Tom dirigió su mirada a la Reina.

-Madre, no podemos cerrar todos los portales del subreino aún, tengo que ir a advertirle de esto a Star y a su familia, permíteme traerla aquí-

La reina Lucitor seguía con la misma expresión indiferente.

\- Grrrrrrr – (No Tomás) ella negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

-Raaaargh grrrrrrr grrrrr raaaarrrgh grrrrrrrr grrrrrr raaaarrrgh-

(No debes arriesgarte a ir a Mewni, por dos razones, uno, No sé si son los Mewnianos o los Monstruos los causantes de este mal, y si llegaran a ser los Mewnianos tratando de meterse con fuerzas misteriosas que no deberían, no debemos involucrarnos, es problema de ellos, que lo arreglen ellos, dos, No deberías preocuparte por la princesa Butterfly , ella está en la tierra según tú ,estará a salvo con ese humano.)

Tom frunció el ceño , y apretó los puños, con sólo recordar a Marco díaz, si no fuera por su impertinente interrupción en el baile de la luna roja, ella quizás estaría con él, a salvo de lo que sea que se aproximara a Mewni.

-Aún así, tengo que advertirle a sus padres al menos ¡por favor madre!-

-Raaaaaaaaaaaargh grrrrrr grrrrrrr raaaagh grrrr grrrrrrrr-

(Ya he dicho mi orden, tomás, te quedarás aquí en el inframundo y no moverás ni un solo dedo o garra.)

-¿¡O sea que vamos a quedarnos aquí mientras allá fuera podrían morir pueblerinos inocentes, y la familia real que son nuestros amigos!?- dijo Tom completamente Indignado.

-raaaaaaargh grrrrr grrrrrr grrrrrr-

(Hijo, estás pensando con el corazón y no con la razón ) respondió su madre.

-Grrrrrrrr gaaaaargh raaaaaargh gaaaaargh raaaaargh-

(Tú y tu padre son los más preciado que tengo, antes que mi reino, pienso en ustedes, no quiero que les ocurra nada, por ese enorme motivo, es que no pienso entrometerme en los conflictos ajenos, por mucho que me agrade Moon, no me involucraré, ni nadie de mi reino lo hará.)

Dijo su madre cortante y empezando a brillarle los tres ojos al ver que su heredero estaba expresando su descontento, enfureciéndose de igual manera.

-¡Pero mamá!-

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH!-

(¡NO IRÁS A MEWNI, NI VERÁS A STAR BUTTERFLY EN LA TIERRA! ¡Y NO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO ES UNA ORDEN ,TOMÁS! )

gritó la reina enfurecidamente con un rugido mucho más macabro acompañado del eco, con bolas de fuego saltando a su alrededor.

Tom sólo reaccionó gritando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHH!-

Ambos hicieron que salieran chorros de lava, causando otro enorme y colosal sismo en el inframundo, este era más fuerte y violento que el anterior. En un momento, el suelo dejó de temblar, madre e hijo calmaron sus impulsos violentos.

Tom con los dientes apretados, le dio la espalda y se marchó berrinchudo con fuertes pisotones al suelo en señal de disgusto. Con el fuego, hizo regenerarse la puerta que destruyó para luego cerrarla de mala gana al marcharse. La infernal reina suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Grrrrrr Grrrrrr ruaaaaarrrrr-

(Este muchacho realmente tiene muchos problemas)

-Yo iré a hablar con él- dijo el rey preocupado de que su hijo no hiciera alguna tontería en su muy inestable estado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimensión de la tierra…

En la casa de los Díaz, el Samurai estaba saliendo del baño, sólo se había la cara para despejarse un poco y tratar de pensar qué era ese sueño que tuvo, en el pasillo Marco díaz estaba cara a cara sin parar de observarlo fijamente, recostado con los brazos cruzados en la pared.

-Oh hola Marco- saludó Jack inocentemente.

-¿No dormiste bien?- le preguntó el chico latino sin rodeos.

-La verdad sólo dormí un poco bien, nada más-

-Escucha, seré muy claro contigo- decía el chico latino entrecerrando los ojos

-no sé de dónde provengas, "Jaaaack", si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre-

-En realidad mi verdadero nombre es….-

-¡No me interesa! Lo que quiero decir es que yo soy el mejor amigo de Star, y ella suele ser muy inocente , aún no sabe cómo son las personas malintencionadas, así que te aseguro que si veo que haces algo sospechoso con ella lo vas a lamentar, yo soy experto en Karate, te lo advierto-

-¿Oh enserio?- dijo Jack impresionado con Marco.

-Yo soy experto en todas las técnicas de pelea de los guerreros Xiaolín-

Marco quedó boquiabierto ante la revelación del tal Jack, pero luego recuperó su postura.

-Eso no es posible, Lo xiaolines son muy reservados, no le enseñan sus movimientos a cualquiera, o al menos eso leí-

\- Eso es verdad, si, no le enseñan a cualquiera, pero mi padre era amigo de ellos y me entrenaron-

-Pues no te creo- respondió Marco con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero ya estás advertido, tengo los ojos puesto en ti-

Jack estaba un poco confundido con la actitud poco amistosa del joven, de todos modos , Marco díaz no la sería la primera persona que lo trate así antes de conocerlo de verdad.

* * *

en la habitación de Star…

-estoy a sus servicios ¿Qué necesita de mi Princesa Butterfly?- decía un hombrecillo diminuto con una barba blanca, piel de color azul, con una gema naranja incrustada en su frente, con vestimenta amarilla puesta.

-Glossaryck, necesito saber si en el libro de hechizos ¿no existe algún hechizo que podría regresar al pasado a una persona?-

Glossaryck se mantuvo pensativo momento.

-Bueno, claro que existe un hechizo como ese, sorprendentemente, Una portadora completa de la varita podría viajar a épocas muy remotas si se lo propone-

-Oh grandioso ¿en qué pagina está?- preguntó la rubia sonriente.

-Lo siento, ese hechizo es avanzado, no puedo enseñártelo, no estas lista aún-

Glossaryck se encerró dentro del libro.

-¡Oh vamos Glossaryck!- rogaba Star mientras trataba de abrir el libro con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano.

-El Hechizo no es para mí, es para un amigo que quiero ayudar-

Pero Glossaryck no mostró ningún signo de querer revelar el manual , La heredera de Mewni bufó molesta. Luego se le ocurrió un plan para convencer a su excéntrico mentor, un cambio, un simple trueque que podría revertir su pensar.

-Te daré cinco envases de pudíiiiiiiiin-

Glossaryck abrió rápidamente el libro, revelándose cara a cara frente a la chica rubia.

-¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Dijiste cinco envases de pudín?-

La portadora de la batidora asintió varias veces sin marearse.

-Con dulce crema batida- agregó.

-¿ crema batida?- a Glossaryck se le hacía agua la boca, no podría resistir tal oferta, pero no podía enseñarle un hechizo tan avanzado como lo era el viaje en el tiempo. De repente se le ocurrió que la hija de Moon a diferencia de su estricta madre , que no por nada era apodada como "la inconmovible", Star no era una chica muy avispada que digamos, le daría lo que quería, mas o menos, pero el obtendría el delicioso pudín. El mentor mágico la miró inquisitivo.

-Eso depende…. primero respóndeme princesa ¿Quién es esa persona que quiere viajar al pasado?-

-Oh es un antiguo guerrero samurái, creo que se pronuncia asi-

-Ajá- decía Glossaryck prestando atención mientras hojeaba su propio libro.

-Según Marco en esta época no existen más estos guerreros, ese Jack es alguien muy interesante y muy amigable, hace un rato Marco y yo charlamos con él, me dijo que él era un guerrero que necesitaba viajar a su época de la cual fue arrebatada para cumplir su misión, sólo nos dijo eso y que conoció a Janna y ella lo mandó hacia mí, no dió mucho más detalles de eso-

Glossaryck comenzó a entender la historia de este curioso nuevo amigo que conoció Star.

-Oh ya veo, entonces ¿quieres que te enseñe el hechizo de regresar al pasado? Bien pero te lo advierto, este hechizo es algo complicado de usar, debes pronunciar bien exactas las palabras….-

-Sí, si, si entiendo entiendo ¿me enseñas la página del hechizo porfavor?-

-¿me enseñas los cincos pudines porfavor?- exigió Glossaryck.

Star rodó los ojos , pero aún sonriendo, con sus tijeras mágicas abrió un portal hacia el cajero de alguna minitienda, los pudines estaban en el mostrador, ella tomó cinco, y luego cerró el portal sorprendiendo a un empleado que vió la inusual escena.

-¿¡qué diablos!?-

-Listo aquí están, con crema batida-

Glossaryck olió los envases de pudín que aún estaban frescos.

-Hmmm esquisito- tomó los pudines rápidamente.

-Página, seiscientos dieciséis , párrafo tres-

Luego de eso, Glossaryck se metió en el libro, Star hojeó hasta encontrar la dicha página en la parte de hechizos avanzados, seguidos de las páginas prohibidas de Eclipsa.

-Ah, genial, aquí está, el hechizo para regresar en el tiempo, Veamos si puedo ayudarte con esto samurai Jack-

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Uh perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba ocupado con mis otras historias, y vaya por fin lo he logrado, Si, Tom Lucitor estará en el fic, fans de Tom alégrense, Le puse Tomás, por que así se le llamó en latinoamerica la primera vez y me imagino que así lo llamara su gigantezca madre demonio. En el inframundo, ya los Lucitor fueron los primeros en sentir que una fuerza oscura más poderosa que ellos viene a asolar a Mewni. Si, está basado en el adelanto de la tercera temporada, donde Star y Tom bailan, y por fin se revelan los padres de Tom.**

 **Soy eltioRob95 nos vemos ; ) gracias por los favoritos y los reviews.**


	4. Juventud

**Juventud.**

En el inframundo, Reinado de los Lucitor…

Tom realmente estaba casi por explotar, no podía creer que su madre había mandado a sellar todas las entradas del subreino, desde el balcón más alto del castillo, podía como los espantosos demonios alados de pesadilla cerraban todo tipo de portal que lleve hacia aquí, casi como si estuvieran apartando al reino de Mewni, tenía que pensar cómo podría salir de aquí, para advertir a la heredera de Mewni y traerla aquí, estaría más a salvo aquí con él, que con sus propios padres, que con el tonto humano amigo suyo llamado Marco díaz, dos palabras que irritaban lo más profundo de su demoniaco ser al joven Lúcitor, aunque Star no corriera peligro estando en la tierra, ¿qué tal si lo que sea que ataque a Mewni sea conciente de ello? ¿y podría ir tras ella? No , podía darse el lujo de ignorar esa posbilidad.

—Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo que estás pensando—

el príncipe se voltea a ver a su padre, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, le dio la espalda nuevamente para contemplar el infernal paisaje.

—¿Cómo puedes estar deacuerdo con esto papá? Tú eres un Mewniano, también tienes familia allá, los vas a dejar sufrir, el rey River y la reina Moon son tus mejores amigos y los de mamá ¿y les vas a dar la espalda así como asi?—

El rey hizo un suspiro en respuesta.

—Mira hijo, yo sé muy bien eso, no voy a negar que la mayor parte del tiempo que estuve aquí, extraño mi pueblo natal, extraño a mis amigos, a tu abuela, y tu abuela, pero todo eso cambió cuando conocí a tu madre y me enamoré perdidamente de ella, ahora tengo un reino, que es este, ahora tengo dos cosas que me importan más que mi propia vida, ella y tú thomás—

La ira y la impotencia contenida del príncipe del inframundo se iba decreciendo con las palabras sinceras de su padre, después de todo, gracias a él, tiene su lado sensible, cosa fuera de lo común en criaturas como él, el se dio vuelta frente a él y extendió las manos, ambos terminaron en un cálido abrazo padre e hijo.

—Oh hijo mío.—

El abrazo duró un buen rato, hasta que finalmente el papá de tom rompe el silencio.

—Nada de lo que diga va a convencerte de no ir a buscar a la hija de River ¿cierto?—

—Nop— respondió Tom con una sonrisa aún abrazando a su progenitor.

* * *

Mientras en el reino de Mewni…

Un caballero armado corría hacia el trono donde se encontraban sentados el rey River y la reina Moon.

—Su alteza, Su alteza! Ocurrió algo inesperado—

—¿Qué cosa pudo haber ocurrido?— preguntó la reina Moon.

—Verá alteza— se explicó el caballero.

—Mis camaradas y yo estábamos patrullando los bosques como siempre, ahí fue donde notamos una peculiaridad—

La reina de Mewni levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué peculiaridad?—

—Pasamos por una cueva, una cueva que era una de los portales hacia el reino de los Lucitor, estaba cerrado!—

Moon abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de oír.

—¿¡qué dices!?—

—Lo que escuchó mi reina, al parecer la reina Lucitor cerro todos los accesos—

—Eso es muy extraño— dijo el rey River pensativo.

—¿por qué Dave y Wrathmellor cerrarían las portales?—

—No lo sé River— respondió Moon.

—Espero que no haya sido nada serio, espero—

La reina conocida como "la Inconmovible" un apodo que se ganó gracias a la victoriosas "batallas" que ha tenido contra adversarios en su juventud, aunque nunca era de batallar, o pelear, pero eso no significaba que ella no haría lo necesario por su pueblo, así se lo habían enseñado desde niña, pensar en el pueblo antes que ella misma, cuando su madre le contaba esos terribles cuentos sobre la reina Eclipsa quien abandonó al pueblo por razones egoístas y que gracias a eso, quedó cristalizada por la eternidad.

Moon caminó hasta sus aposentos y se dirigió al espejo mágico para comunicarse con el inframundo.

—Espejo mágico , comunícame con la reina Wrathmellor por favor—

"Llamando a Wrathmellor…"

En su lugar quien atendió el espejo fue Dave lucitor, el rey y padre de Tom.

—Oh hola Dave, cuanto tiempo— saludó Moon.

—Si Moon, ha pasado tanto—

—Es verdad, dime, tu esposa esta disponible, necesito hablar con ella un momento—

La sonrisa amigable del rey Dave se borró por completo, tomando postura.

—Mi reina en este momento no la puede atender reina Moon, pero de lo que sea que quiera tratar con ella lo puede hablar conmigo—

Moon no pudo evitar notar la extrañeza del rey del inframundo al decir eso, algo ocultaba, no podía negarlo.

—Bien, uno de mis soldados de la caballería me informó que encontró un portal de tu reino completamente cerrado, me gustaría saber cual fue el motivo, nada serio espero—

—Oh con que era eso— respondió el rey dave sonriendo de nuevo y llevó su brazo a su espalda.

—Jaja no se preocupe por eso reina moon, verá, hubo solo una especie de revuelta—

—¿Revuelta?—

—Así, es hubo una pequeña revuelta en nuestros calabozos, del algún modo, algunos criminales y súcubos rebeldes sublevados de la reina se escaparon , por esa razón mi esposa mandó a cerrar todos los portales hasta encontrar a los prófugos y encerrarlos, no queríamos que haiga algún fugitivo en su territorio y causarle una molestia reina Moon, seguro que lo comprende—

Moon en el fondo no estaba muy convencida por la respuesta de Dave, si, aunque era lo más lógico, el supuesto motivo por el cual el inframundo se aisló magicamente de todo Mewni, no podía evitar que notar que había algo más que los reyes Lucitor ocultaban.

—Hmmm… pues lo comprendo perfectamente, es sólamente un problema interno de su reino ¿está completamente seguro de que es sólo eso?—

—completamente reina Moon—

Moon lo observó pensativa, sin duda algo ocultaba.

—Está bien Dave, por favor discúlpame por haberte interrumpido en tus quehaceres—

—No hay nada que disculpar reina Moon, estaba preocupada, pero le aseguro que no hay de que preocuparse—

—Eso espero, mis saludos a Wrahtmellor—

La reina Moon había salido de su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta, River cayó al suelo, sorprendiéndose un poco, no le costó mucho deducir que su querido esposo estaba escuchando la conversación.

—Estuviste oyendo ¿no River?— preguntó ella.

River aún estando en el suelo desvió la mirada.

—Hmm tal vez , entonces... ¿crees es lo que Dave te dijo?—

—No, hay algo que el no me está diciendo, sea lo que sea, lo averiguaré—

* * *

En la casa de los Díaz…

Jack estaba un poco confundido con la actitud poco amistosa del joven, de todos modos, no sería la primera persona que lo trate así, antes de conocerlo en verdad, el soló sonrió en respuesta, admiraba la valentía del chico y lo protector que era con la heredera de Mewni, un verdadero amigo sin duda, así como lo era el Escocés.

—Admiro tu valentía, joven marco, sin duda nos tu y yo nos llevaremos bien—

—Jaja— rió el chico latino en respuesta.

—yo no me llevo bien con aprovechados o locos, sé que no eres un samurái de verdad, sé que eres alguna especie de oportunista—

Jack no pudo evitar ofenderse por el comentario del chico latino, está bien, era un poco desconfiado por apenas conocerlo, eso lo podía entender, aún así le siguió sonriendo.

—Marco entiendo que desconfíes de mi, pero te aseguro que no tengo nada malo que ocultar, soy alguien honesto y en verdad soy un samurai—

—¡Eso es imposible!—

—No, no lo es—

—Los samuráis no existen, son de una época muy remota, y a menos que seas inmortal, no puedo creer que de verdad seas un samurai—

—Tengo la marca imperial, soy hijo del mismo emperador—

—Eso no prueba nada— respondió Marco con los brazos cruzados.

—Mi espada es de verdad, y es mágica, como la varita de tu amiga—

—Sigues sin convencerme—

—el dice la verdad Marco, ¿enserio vas a insultar mi inteligencia?— dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo.

—AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!—

El chico latino saltó del susto para encontrarse con Janna ordonia ,quien tenía un tazón lleno de nachos con queso, estaba comiéndoselos.

—¿Qué hay Marco? ¿Qué hay Jack?—saludó Janna.

—Hola janna— saludó Jack amigablemente.

—Janna, ya te he dicho que no te me aparezcas de esa forma en mi casa, es la quinta vez que lo haces— dijo Marco molesto.

—Veo que tu y Jack ya se conocieron— dijo Janna ignorando las quejas de Marco.

—¿Tú como puedes pensar que es un Samurai de verdad?—

—¿ y tú como puedes dudarlo? Mira su Gi , tiene la marca imperial y es legítima— dijo Janna apuntando al símbolo en la vestimenta de Jack.

—Aún así no me convence—

—Jack corta algo con tu espada— sugirió Janna.

—Bueno está bien—

Jack observó a alguna cosa de la casa de lo podría cortar, dirigió su mirada a cierto lugar cómodo.

—Oh no no no, no el sofá!— gritó Marco.

Pero ya fue tarde, el joven samurái en un segundo partió el sofá en dos, lo curioso es que lo hizo con una rapidez incomparable, cosa que dejó con los bien abiertos al chico latino.

—No puedo creerlo, pero aún así eso cualquiera puede hacerlo—

—Si tanto dudas ¿Por qué mejor no compites con él?— sugirió Janna.

—Bueno, no sería mala idea ¿tu estás deacuerdo Jack?—

Jack asintió en respuesta.

—Por supuesto Marco, yo no tengo ningún problema en demostrarte la verdad—

—Bien, salgamos afuera, luego repondras el sofá—

Marco y Jack salieron hacia el patio trasera de la casa, Janna también salió con ellos a observarlos de expectadora.

—Esto se pondrá bueno—se dijo para sí misma. Mientras degustaba sus nachos.

—Bien , ponte en guardia— dijo Marco poniéndose en pose de combate.

Jack, hizo lo mismo.

—Bien ahora ¿Qué es eso?— dijo Marco señalando con el dedo atrás de Jack, este se volteó , Marco sonrió, aprovechó y lo atacó con una patada voladora, pero Jack lo notó enseguida y la esquivo en el último segundo.

"Pero qué buenos reflejos tiene" pensó para si mismo, comenzó a pensar que Jack realmente podría ser quien decía ser, ni siquiera Jeremy birnbaum era tan esquivo con los golpes, pero no era suficiente.

Marco pensó rápido en algún otro movimiento veloz, ya sabía las fortalezas de su oponente, quería ver su debilidad, por ahora no parecía tener ninguna, Rápidamente Marco pudo divisar una pila de tablas a su lado, las que usaba en su práctica de partir madera con sus golpes, el en un movimiento rápido las tomo todas y las arrojó como boomerangs en dirección al samurái, supuso que si en verdad era un guerrero adiestrado esquivaría todas esas tablas, para su sorpresa, Jack no las esquivó, sacó su espada y con ella las cortó todas creando más pedazos de madera, Marco no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por el guerrero samurai.

—Esta bien, basta de juegos ¡mano a mano!—

Marco corrió rápidamente a atacar a Jack, el samurái guardó su espada, y se preparó para recibir a Marco, con sus golpes y patadas al estilo karateca, el chico latino trató de noquearlo, pero Jack tenía mejores reflejos, los veía venir todos, algunos los detuvo con las manos, otros los esquivaba, eso incluía las patadas, Marco pensó en una idea, intentó darle una patada "hacha" hacia el talón del pie de Jack, cuando lo hizo logró derrivar a Jack, pero no contó que este llevaría las dos manos al suelo ,dar un enorme salto y reponerse, cansado de esto, Jack rápidamente le dio un pequeño apretón de cuello con ambos dedos, con eso Marco cayó inmóvil al suelo.

—nota mental, necesito aprenderme eso— Dijo Janna disfrutando de la pelea de prueba.

El pequeño "ataque" de Jack no fue tan fuerte, ya que Marco a los dos minutos recuperó sus funciones, despertó y se encontró a Jack apuntándolo con la espada, el por temor cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió cuando escuchó el sonido del samurai envainando su espada.

—Peleas muy bien Marco, la princesa Butterfly tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tu cuidando sus espaldas— dijo Jack extendiendo su mano amigablemente.

Marco en el suelo observó con duda esa mano, luego observó a Jack parecía bastante sincero, el tomó su mano, Jack lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad—

El chico latino se sintió algo alagado al escuchar esas palabras provernir del guerrero.

—Wow sólo wow, no puedo creerlo, de verdad eres un samurai!— dijo Marco completamente asombrado, e incluso revivió esos años de infancia que de niño jugaba a ser un guerrero samurái en el patio trasero, ahora podía mismo podía contemplar uno con sus propios ojos, lo que Jack les había contado a él y a su amiga era verdad, era un auténtico guerrero del pasado.

—¿Lo ves? tenía razón mis ojos nunca se equivocan— dijo la chica del gorro.

—¡Ya llegamos Janna!— gritaron una voces.

Jack pudo divisar a un par de chicos, uno tenía el cabello rizado, usaba gafas, su piel era bronceada, vestía una camiseta azul y blanca a rayas, shorts marrones con sandalias, el otro chico era completamente obeso, tenía el cabello naranja, con pecas en la cara, vestido de pantalones chándal con rayas laterales, una camisa gris oscuro, y zapatillas grises con puntas blancas, todo mal puesto.

—Alfonso, Ferguson ¿qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Marco al verlos.

—Janna nos habló del samurái que vino a tu casa, queríamos verlo con nuestros propios ojos— dijo Alfonso con emoción.

—Oh sí— dijo Ferguson.

—La verdad se perdieron de una buena pelea de prueba— dijo Janna.

—Marco le dio una buena pelea a Jack, con sus movimientos de karate, pero Jack lo pudo derribar con sólo dedos al cuello—

—Nooo ¿de verdad?— dijo Ferguson sin poder creerlo.

—Marco enfrentas monstruos del doble de tu tamaño junto con Star pero un solo samurái te vencio con solo dos dedos? Wow, deber ser algo degradante amigo— dijo Alfonso.

—hey , son muy diferentes, los monstruos son algo lentos y torpes, en cambio, Jack es un guerrero altamente ágil, tan veloz como para esquivar mis golpes y patadas—se justificó Marco.

—Además ustedes no vieron la pelea no pueden opinar—

Jack lo miró algo sorprendido.

—No sabía que peleabas con monstruos—

—Bueno, Star tiene una especie de archienemigo que quiere robarle su varita casi siempre— explicó Marco resumiendo lo que tenía que pasar en su vida diaria al lado de Star.

—que mal no vimos la pelea— dijo Ferguson.

Alfonso y Ferguson bajaron tristes la mirada.

—Yo lo grabé con mi pantalla táctil por si quieren verlo— ofreció Janna.

Alfonso junto con Ferguson observaron el video de la pelea que grabó la chica del gorro.

—¡Marco! ¡Jack!—

Los mencionados se voltearon para ver a Star viniendo desde dentro de la casa , notó que Janna, Alfonso y Ferguson estaban allí.

—Hola Alfonso, Ferguson, Janna banana— saludó la rubia.

—Princesa Star ¿ya tienes el hechizo para regresarme en el tiempo?— pregunto Jack

—Por supuesto Jack, pero tienes que quedarte quieto para que funcione—

—Está bien— Jack dirigió su mirada a Marco.

—Un gusto haberte conocido Marco díaz—

—Lo mismo digo samurai jack— respondió el chico latino con media sonrisa.

Luego Jack volteó su mirada a Janna y los demás.

—adiós , chicos fue un gusto conocerlos—

—Bueno aquí vamos— dijo Star apuntando con su varita a Jack, lista para recitar el hechizo.

—¡Retornium tempus Juventus!—

Una enorme y poderosa ráfaga de magia salió de la varita, sorprendiendo a la propia Butterfly, Ella no sabía que el hechizo sería tan poderoso, mientras trataba de sostener la varita con firmeza, Marco, Janna, Alfonso, Ferguson observaron asombrados, luego de un minuto, la ráfaga de magia desapareció, la varita emanaba humo, sin duda se necesitó mucha potencia para ejecutar el hechizo.

—Creo que tendré que volver a cargar la varita de nuevo— dijo ella para sí misma y riendo nerviosamente.

Había humo en el lugar donde Jack estaba parado, cuando se disipó se sorprendieron y se preocuparon al ver que el samurái aún seguía ahí, en el suelo, inconciente. De espaldas

—¿qué?— dijo Star sin poder creerlo.

—¿¡el hechizo no funciono!?

—¡Jack!— todos gritaron al unísono, Janna lo observó preocupada, eso a Star le llamó la atención ya que la chica del gorro nunca se había mostrado así.

Cuando se acercaron a auxiliarlo, se quedaron en shock al ver que lo diferente que se veía, Jack recuperó la conciencia poco a poco.

—¿qué… qué pasó?— observó que a Marco, Janna , Ferguson, Alfonso lo observaban con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡el hechizo no funciono!— dijo el samurái lamentándose internamente y llevando su mano al rostro, notó algo que lo asustó.

—¿Por qué mi mano se ve algo pequeña?— ninguno supo responder, no sabían explicar, notó que la chica del gorro, Janna, lo miraba algo sonrojada.

Jack vio una cubeta de agua en el patio, corrió hacia ella rápidamente y se observó en el reflejo del agua, se veía como un joven de la edad de Marco, Star y los demás, había rejuvenecido, el hechizo lo hizo volver a tener catorce años de edad.

—¡No puede ser!— exclamó Jack.

—¡Soy un adolescente!—

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Bien, espero que les haya encantado este capítulo, lo hice para ustedes,y en dos días, vaya tengo mucha suerte, gracias enserio por los favoritos y los reviews , los adoro, celebrando que llegó la tercera temporada de Star vs las fuerzas del mal, no se preocupen Jack no se quedará así por siempre, prontó habrá más sorpresas en la trama de este crossover épico que estoy creando.**


End file.
